1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a hybrid DC power supply system for supplying electric power from first and second DC power supply devices to a load, and more particularly to a method of controlling a hybrid DC power supply system for use in a fuel cell vehicle wherein a battery and a fuel cell supply electric power to an inverter-driven motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed an electric vehicle wherein a vehicle travel motor (electric motor) is energized by a battery (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-284902).
In this electric vehicle, a fuse is connected to an output terminal of the battery. When an overcurrent flows from the battery, the fuse is immediately blown out to prevent the overcurrent from further flowing from the battery, thereby protecting the battery.
If the fuse is blown out, then the battery is unable to supply electric power until the fuse is replaced with a new one. As a result, the electric vehicle cannot be put to use in the meantime.